the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Count of Monte Cristo (2002 film)
| starring = Jim Caviezel Guy Pearce Richard Harris James Frain Dagmara Dominczyk Luis Guzmán | music = Edward Shearmur | cinematography = Andrew Dunn | editing = Stephen Semel | studio = Touchstone Pictures Spyglass Entertainment | distributor = Buena Vista Pictures | released = | runtime = 131 minutes | language = English | country = United Kingdom United States Ireland | budget = $35 million | gross = $75.4 million }} 'The Count of Monte Cristo' is a 2002 historical adventure drama film produced by Roger Birnbaum, Gary Barber, and Jonathan Glickman and directed by Kevin Reynolds. An international co-production between the United States, the United Kingdom, and Ireland, the film is an adaptation of the novel of the same name by Alexandre Dumas, père, and stars Jim Caviezel, Guy Pearce, and Richard Harris. It follows the general plot of the novel, with the main storyline of imprisonment and revenge preserved, but many elements, including the relationships between major characters and the ending, were modified, simplified, added, or removed. The film met with modest box office success. Plot of Gozo appears in the background of some scenes (picture from 2003) ]] In 1815, Edmond Dantès, second mate of a French merchant vessel, and his friend Fernand Mondego, a representative of the shipping company, seek medical help on Elba for their ailing captain. Napoleon Bonaparte is in exile on the island. Having kept his guardians from killing the pair, Bonaparte privately requests that Edmond deliver a letter to the mainland in exchange for his physician’s services. Edmond is sworn to secrecy, but the exchange is witnessed by Fernand. In Marseille, the company owner Morrell commends Edmond for his bravery, promoting him to captain over first mate Danglars, who had given Edmond explicit orders not to land at Elba. Edmond thereafter states his intention to marry his girlfriend, Mercédès, whom Fernand lusts after. Envious of Edmond’s good fortune, Fernand and Danglars inform on Edmond regarding Bonaparte's letter, which reveals information that could be used to aid Bonaparte's escape from Elba. Villefort, the city's magistrate, has Edmond arrested, but initially prepares to exonerate him until he learns the letter is addressed to Villefort's father, Monsieur Clarion, a Bonapartist. He burns the letter and orders Edmond imprisoned in the Château d'If. Edmond escapes from Villefort and turns to Fernand for help, but Fernand instead turns him over to the pursuing gendarmes. Edmond is consigned to the island prison and its sadistic warden, Armand Dorleac. In exchange for persuading Mercédès that Edmond has been executed for treason and that she should take comfort in Fernand, Villefort has Fernand assassinate his father. Six years later, Edmond is startled in his cell by an eruption in the ground revealing another prisoner. Abbé Faria, who has been imprisoned for 11 years after refusing to tell Bonaparte the whereabouts of the treasure of Spada, has dug an escape tunnel. However, upon seeing that he is in Edmond's cell, he realizes he dug in the wrong direction. In exchange for Edmond's help digging a new tunnel, Faria educates him in numerous fields of scholarship and swordsmanship over the next seven years. Faria is seriously injured in a tunnel cave-in, but before dying he gives Edmond a map to the treasure and implores him to use it only for good. Edmond escapes the prison by switching himself for Faria's body in the body bag, and is thrown into the sea, pulling Dorleac along with him, whom he drowns. Wading ashore, Edmond encounters a band of pirates preparing to execute one of their own, Jacopo. Their leader, Luigi Vampa, decides justice and entertainment would be better served by pitting Edmond and Jacopo in a knife fight. Edmond wins but spares Jacopo, who swears himself to Edmond for life. They both work with the pirates until they arrive in Marseille. Edmond learns from Morrell, who does not recognize him, that Fernand and Danglars were complicit in his betrayal, and that Fernand and Mercédès wed shortly after Edmond was imprisoned. With Faria's map, he and Jacopo locate the treasure of Spada on the island of Montecristo. Using his newfound wealth and advanced education, Edmond establishes himself in Parisian society as "The Count of Monte Cristo", and swears vengeance on those who conspired against him. Edmond ingratiates himself to the Mondegos by staging the kidnap and rescue of their son, Albert. He lures Fernand, Villefort, and Danglars into a trap by letting slip the notion that he has located the treasure of Spada, and is shipping it through Marseille. His plans result in Danglars being caught red-handed in the act of theft, and Villefort being tricked into revealing his role in his father's death; both are arrested. Fernand is brought to financial ruin as Edmond has his gambling debts called in. Even though his appearance has changed dramatically, Edmond is recognized by Mercédès. Eventually, she softens him, and they rekindle their relationship. As Fernand prepares to flee, Mercédès reveals the only reason she married him was that she was pregnant with Albert, who is actually Edmond’s son. Edmond ambushes Fernand in the ruins of his family's country estate, having led him to believe that the treasure of Spada would be waiting for him. Albert intervenes when Edmond attempts to kill Fernand, but Mercédès tells him of his true parentage. Fernand attempts to flee, but changes his mind upon realizing that he has nothing left to live for, and challenges Edmond to a fight to the death; Edmond prevails. During the encounter, Mercédès is shot in the shoulder, but the wound is not fatal. Edmond purchases Château d'If, intending to raze it, but instead leaves it standing as he swears to Faria to use his vast resources for good. Cast * Jim Caviezel as Edmond Dantès, Zatara, the Count of Monte Cristo * Guy Pearce as Fernand Mondego * James Frain as J.F. Villefort * Dagmara Domińczyk as Mercédès Mondego (née Herrera) * Luis Guzmán as Jacopo * Richard Harris as Abbé Faria * Michael Wincott as Armand Dorleac * Henry Cavill as Albert Mondego * Albie Woodington as Danglars * JB Blanc as Luigi Vampa * Alex Norton as Napoleon Bonaparte * Patrick Godfrey as Morrell * Freddie Jones as Colonel Villefort * Helen McCrory as Valentina Villefort * Christopher Adamson as Maurice Reception The Count of Monte Cristo holds a rating of 74% based on 144 reviews at Rotten Tomatoes with the critical consensus being that, "Though it may not reach for any new artistic heights, The Count of Monte Cristo is an old-fashioned yet enjoyable swashbuckler." At Metacritic, the film received a score of 61 out of 100, with generally favourable reviews. Roger Ebert gave the film 3 stars out of 4, writing, "The Count of Monte Cristo is a movie that incorporates piracy, Napoleon in exile, betrayal, solitary confinement, secret messages, escape tunnels, swashbuckling, comic relief, a treasure map, Parisian high society and sweet revenge, and brings it in at under two hours, with performances by good actors who are clearly having fun. This is the kind of adventure picture the studios churned out in the Golden Age--so traditional it almost feels new."http://www.rogerebert.com/reviews/the-count-of-monte-cristo-2002 Soundtrack The official soundtrack for the film was composed and conducted by Edward Shearmur and performed by the London Metropolitan Orchestra. link }} References External links * * * * * Category:2002 films Category:2000s adventure drama films Category:2000s prison films Category:2000s romantic drama films Category:American action adventure films Category:American adventure drama films Category:American films Category:American prison drama films Category:American romantic drama films Category:British adventure drama films Category:British films Category:British prison films Category:British romantic drama films Category:Irish films Category:Irish romance films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Edward Shearmur Category:British films about revenge Category:American films about revenge Category:Films based on The Count of Monte Cristo Category:Films directed by Kevin Reynolds Category:Films set in Rome Category:Films set in the 19th century Category:Films shot in Malta Category:Films produced by Roger Birnbaum Category:Spyglass Entertainment films Category:Swashbuckler films Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Treasure hunt films Category:Films about prison escapes